1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to setting tools for use in well bores, as well as methods of using such setting tools. In particular, the present application relates to a hydrostatic setting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior downhole tools are known, such as frac plugs and bridge plugs. Such downhole tools are commonly used for sealing a well bore. These types of downhole tools are usually coupled to a setting tool and typically can be lowered into a well bore in an unset position until the downhole tool reaches a desired setting depth. Upon reaching the desired setting depth, the downhole tool is set, or activated, by firing explosive charges or by transmitting electrical signals within the well bore.
Such methods are typically more complex and generally generate more risk. For example, there is a risk that the electrical setting signal could prematurely fire a perforating gun or short out. Additionally, the cost of using explosives can be expensive and hazardous. Likewise, the turn around time required to reset the setting tool for another use is typically lengthened due to the care and precautions dealing with explosives. A safer, more simplified, and cost effective method of setting downhole tools is needed.
Although the foregoing designs represent considerable advancements in the area of setting tools, many shortcomings remain.
While the downhole tool of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.